


Innocent Shion

by 010321cal



Series: Halloween-ish Prompts [8]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cutttteeeee, Fluff, M/M, Shion being Shion, cuties being cute, which means innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010321cal/pseuds/010321cal
Summary: Title- Innocent ShionPairing- Nezumi & ShionFandom- No.6World- MangaPrompt- PumpkinsWarning(s)- shounen-ai. may seem ooc. AU.Disclaimer- i don't own No.6 or anything like that. all i own is the plot.





	

Shion didn't really understand Halloween too much because he grew up sheltered. It was usually just he and his mom, and his mom babied him a lot, so it wasn't until he hit college and got a dorm room, that he understood more about the outside world. Thankfully his roommate as of 2 years and boyfriend as of 1, Nezumi, was able to tell him more.

 

"Nezumi..." Shion started before he hesitated, not really knowing how to ask the question.

 

"Yes, Shion?" Nezumi asked Shion, turning to look at him.

 

"I was talking to Inukashi the other day, wen she brought up something I didn't know, and I though I could ask you" Shion told his boyfriend shyly while twiddling his fingers.

 

"What was she talking about?"

 

"Something about a Halloween, I wasn't able to really understand most of the conversation, though, but she mention something about Halloween and what costume I was going to wear to 'trick or treat'. I don't know what Halloween is, but why would I need a costume for it? And if the choices were between tricks or treats, I much rather have a treat, but I don't know what that has to do with costumes or a Halloween." Shion exclaimed, slightly exasperated at this moment, and kind of annoyed at not knowing what anyone was talking about.

 

Nezumi chuckled slightly. His boyfriend was just too innocent, and it made him extremely cute. "Okay, well, Halloween is a holiday. It's celebrated on October 31st. Some people dress up in costumes and go trick or treating. Trick or treating is where you go around and knock on peoples doors and say 'trick or treat' and they hand out candy." Nezumi explained to his boyfriend.

 

Shion just looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Okay... I guess I get it now." Shion told his boyfrined beore climbing into his lap and cuddling up to him.

 

Nezumi gave a sigh of relief and snuggled his boyfriend closer.

 

 

**OMAKE**

 

 

 

Nezumi looked over to where his boyfriend was laying down next to him later on that night.

 

"Do you want to go trick or treating, Shion?" Nezumi asked his boyfriend, while looking down at him.

 

Nezumi just cuddled up closer to Nezumi and pressed his face into his neck. "No thanks, I still think the whole thing is weird, and besides, I'd rather be spending time with you, than with some strangers I don't know."

 

 

 

**_OWARI_ **

 

 

 

-i wrote this awhile ago... ---cal


End file.
